Elevator
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: A lot can happen in an elevator. Literally...This is just a one shot of elevator fluff, a different version of the elevator scene from 8x05 Committed. Clois forever! Please R&R! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned them...they'd already be together )

Lines in bold taken from episode 805 Committed

**A/N:** So...go easy on me, this is my first Smallville fic. However, I've just had the greatest urge to write lately thanks to all of the awesome Clois moments that have been popping up on our screens each Thursday. Anyway, this is just a one-shot of elevator fluff. A different take on the elevator scene from "Committed" ...nothing against that scene because I loved it, but aren't you all just the tiniest bit curious about what Lois would have said had Clark not jumped in to speak for her? I know I certainly am! Therefore, I present you this fic...as speculation lol

Reviews are AWESOME! wink wink

* * *

"**You're not avoiding me, are you?" Clark asked eyeing Lois as she stood waiting for the elevator.**

"**Me?" She replied. "Why would I be avoiding you? I was just shopping for wedding gifts for Chloe and Jimmy."**

"**So, you're finally on board with the happy couple."**

"**Yep… all it took was them passing a madman's electric Cosmo death quiz and I am sold."**

**The elevator doors opened and Clark stepped in, turning around to find that Lois had not followed him, "In or out?" He asked with a smirk.**

"**You know all things considered… stairs are better for cardio," Lois joked.**

"**Come on, statistically this is the safer way to travel."**

**Lois eyed him for a few moments then made her way into the elevator, standing next to him. When the doors finally shut, an awkward silence was cast over them. Lois was first to speak.**

"**He confessed." Lois said with a pause, then continued... "The jeweler."**

"**I heard...five couples." Clark said, a questioning tone to his voice. There was another pause.**

**Lois began again, "So...about that test. Um..."**

She searched around for the right words. How could she tell Clark, someone whom she was very good at pretending to be annoyed with most of the time, that she in fact, was not at all annoyed with him, but rather...in love with him? He was just a "farm boy" after all. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him. Things had been good between them. Now that they worked together, they had continued with their usual banter, but they were friends. Somewhere along the way, Lois couldn't quite remember where, but somewhere, she had began to feel as if Clark was more to her than just a friend. She had tried to ignore it, but then that crazy love detector man had to mess everything up. She couldn't bare to see Clark get hurt, let alone by something she had done, or in this case, said, and therefore, she had to tell the truth, and now, because of it, she was standing awkwardly in the elevator with Clark, attempting to tell the truth again. She was always known for her boisterous come backs and witty remarks, but at this moment, she was completely out of clever things to say.

"Uh..." she continued. _Come on Lois! Get yourself together!_ She cursed herself on the inside.

In the meantime, Clark had been trying to think of something to say too. Maybe he could "save her" in someway, even though he was completely intrigued by where she was going with this and what she might say.

It wasn't like Lois to let her guard down and actually speak what she was feeling, but she knew she had to do it.

"Look Smallville, you might not know this, but people do actually care about you," was what Lois had decided to say.

"So I've heard," Clark replied. "In fact, some of them even...love me," he flashed a cheeky grin at her, even though, as soon as the words rolled off of his lips he had felt awkward. _There's that word again, _he thought. _Love._

Lois rolled her eyes, "I'm never going to live this one down, am I?" she shook her head, and Clark let out a slight chuckle. After a moment though, her face turned serious. "Look, Clark..." she began. "I just...I couldn't let him hurt you, and so...I had to tell the truth." She got quieter and then spoke again, her voice soft, "You told me to tell the truth..." she had been looking down at the floor of the elevator, but when she finished speaking she glanced back up at Clark.

Clark began, "I understand Lois...it's just..." and with that the elevator beeped and the doors began to open. Clark reach out for the button which closes the doors and pressed it.

"Wha–," Lois began, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"It's just your answer was kind of...unexpected," Clark finished what he was previously trying to say, as the doors to elevator shut again.

"I know," Lois agreed. "I must admit...it kind of shocked me too" There was a pause. "Look, Smallville, you don't have t–," she began again, but was immediately cut off by Clark abruptly closing the space between them, and wrapping his arms around her.

"...but you know...it got me to thinking..." he said with a smile.

Lois had a look of complete shock on her face. _What just happened? _She thought to herself while staring up into Clark's eyes. Before she knew it the small space between them became nonexistent when she felt Clark's lips brush against her own, lightly at first, with Clark's tongue slowly teasing her upper lip. It was gentle, but passionate, romantic, but lustful. It was everything she had hoped for and more...and it ended too soon. Their lips parted and Clark looked into Lois' eyes for some sort of reaction. She stared, dumbfounded, back at him.

"Clark...what did...I mean...what was that?"

"That?" Clark smirked. "Lois. You said you loved me _and_ proposed to me all in one day. This was the least I could do to catch up," He smiled again. This time she smiled back at him.

"Is this some sort of competition?" Lois asked raising an eyebrow.

The elevator beeped again, and before the doors could even open Clark slammed his palm into the symbol that allowed the doors to close shut.

"Let's find out," Clark answered, as the doors closed for a third time.

"Clark...we can't hide in the elevator all day."

"Who says we're hiding?" Clark asked with a small smile and leaned down to give Lois a small peck on the lips before pressing the "open" button on the elevator door and allowing the doors to open again. He walked out of the elevator, and without turning around said, "See you around, Lois," and continued walking.

Lois stood in the elevator a few moments longer, feeling shock, and confusion, but most of all she felt happy. She smiled to herself, and exited the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea okay...so it's kinda short, not the greatest. I must admit, I was planning something completely different when I first started, funny how that happens. Anyway, I'd appreciate any comments, reviews, criticisms, cookies...whatever you're willing to write in the little review box! Thanks so much!


End file.
